Hollywood Treasure
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Naruto is a model who's doesn't think he's beautiful. Can Sasuke change this? Can Sasuke make Naruto think he's beautiful? SasuNaru Cutie uke Naruto. Review and read. :


**Hollywood Treasure**

**Sasuke's Point of View**

I watched as the model sat on top of my desk with his legs swinging back and forth. Blue eyes watching my every move as I worked on the computer. I slowly turned my eyes on him as his lips curled up into a flawless smile. I turned my eyes back to the computer screen and pressed the print button.

"So are you like done? I'm tired of waiting" said the blonde as he crossed his arms. I frowned as I grabbed the picture out of the printer suddenly I felt the picture being snatched out of my hands. "Let me see it too. It is a picture of me you know. OMG I look so beautiful!"

I sat back down on my computer chair with my arms crossed as I let the model talk endlessly about how beautiful he looks. Suddenly I felt arms snake around my neck in a hug as I saw his smart phone being put in front of him and me. I realized he was taking a picture of us on his phone.

"Why do you keep frowning? I just wanted to take a picture of us you know since you are my photographer" said the blonde as he went back to sitting on top of my desk while I rolled my eyes.

"I have other models to Naruto" I said as his smile went away and he looked down at the picture of us on his phone. Suddenly he stood up and walked right in front of me; looking up at me with his short height.

"You jerk!" shouted Naruto as he started running out of my office.

**Naruto's Point of View**

I knew that I was crying and that it was ruining my face. But nobody knows how hard it is to be a model especially if there are more beautiful models then you. Everybody thinks that models just put on a lot of makeup and then they look pretty. But that isn't true models just don't put on their makeup and look beautiful they work on looking beautiful for years; and it hurt when he said that "I have other models to Naruto".

"Dear child what could it be that's troubling you this bad. It pains me to see such a beautiful child cry" I heard someone say. I looked up tears still falling down my cheeks I was surprised; he called me beautiful.

"What are you saying I'm not beautiful" I said through tears.

"What are you talking about? You are beautiful come with me and I'll take you too place where you are appreciated for your beauty" said the man as he held his hand out. I found myself slowly reaching out to take it.

I wanted to be heard that I was beautiful and be appreciated for the years I spent to make myself beautiful. Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around my waist and pull me back. Then a hand went over my eyes. I started to panic was I being kidnapped. Tears again started to fall down my cheeks.

"Orochimaru you know that you aren't welcome here but still you came" I heard someone say the voice sound like Sasuke.

"Well I couldn't resist the boy is so beautiful but you couldn't see it and in the end you made him cry so I decided to invite him to model in my company" I heard the other person say which I am guessing is Orochimaru. "Well I am leaving but Naruto you know you're always invited in my company"

"What were you thinking Naruto going to a person like him" said Sasuke as he pushed me against the wall with my wrists pinned above my head

"Why do you care you have your other models" I said tears still falling down my cheeks. "Apparently they're more beautiful than me so why do you care if I went with him he seems to appreciate my beauty than you ever did"

He then turned me around where my back was against his chest; he put his hand over my mouth.

"Naruto you don't understand. I see what you do to yourself and it hurts me. You're beautiful but still you keep on seeing flaws on yourself that nobody else can see" he said as my eyes widened; he then slowly took away his hand from mouth and let me talk.

"Then why don't you say I'm beautiful like you just did?" I asked.

"Because I was saving it for this-" he said and then I was being kissed.

"_Cute isn't it. Ooooo a cliff hanger; tell me guys if I should write more of this. And I want to know what you guys think. Oh yeah and I changed my username to xXXAngelForeverxXX. Yeah lol so please review and read and tell me what you guys think."- xXXAngelForeverxXX_


End file.
